Gurren Laggan : Prisionero
by Dominus Daemon
Summary: Hey que rollo mis chavos ¿que haciendo?, yo soy DaviDice y este es el primer fanfic que hemos hecho nosotros tres, Nero, Jajers y yo; un fanfic de una serie que nos gusta a los tres, y se trata de una simple reflexión por parte de Simon Summary completo dentro de la historia.


Summary: _Hey que rollo mis chavos ¿que haciendo?, yo soy DaviDice y este es el primer fanfic que hemos hecho nosotros tres, Nero, Jajers y yo; un fanfic de una serie que nos gusta a los tres, y se trata de una simple reflexión por parte de Simon, el protagonista en uno de los momentos mas dramáticos de la serie, donde veremos los sentimientos del propio Simon sobre lo que pasa y también veremos cómo se siente al escuchar una canción que dice básicamente todo lo que le pasa, es un fanfic con una situación songfic que principalmente es Angst/Hurt, con una obvia parte de POV, léanlo, reflexionen y diviértanse con la situación secundaria que mis compañeros tnemos mientras hacemos el fanfic… donde por cierto me encerraron en el sótano los muy bastardos, pero no importa, ustedes sabrán qué pasa… en serio._

**Negritas- Nero**

Subrayado- Jajers

_Cursiva- Davidice_

**Buenas, qué onda, aquí Nero y Jajers con nuestra primera historia la cual tiene un poco de songfics….  
Davidice estaría aquí de no ser por el hecho de que nos fastidio….  
**es que el estúpido no paraba de hablar **y estaba de raro pervertido asi que lo encerramos en el sotano**

_MHRHSDSTHLPSHSS(Ora idiutiles suéltenme)_

**Bueno ahora con la historia-^^-**

_Lpfhvhfyfhbhflhrhlfpfhd(Le voy a hablar a la FEPADE pen..!)_**Ok empecemos ^w^**

**Disclaimer: TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGGAN PERTENECE A SU DUEÑO ASI COMO WHAT LIES BENEATH PERTENECE A BREAKING BENJAMIN**

-LINEA -^^- -

Es necesario, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras bajábamos a lo que sería mi último lugar de descanso, pero aun así, el ver como la estatua de mi hermano, la que hice con mi propio taladro, era derribada por la gente enfurecida que se dirigía hacia donde Gurren Lagann reposaba, la misma gente que salvé y después me odiaban por haberlo hecho, como si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, supongo que ya sabrán quien soy pero aun así permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Simon, Simon "El Excavador", el alguna vez líder de la gran brigada Gurren.

Rossiu nos culpaba, decía que todo esto había sucedido porque vencimos a Lord Gennome, y por lo que Rossiu dijo, al parecer todos habían escuchado mi charla con Nia y todos sabían que la luna iba a caer en 3 semanas, creo que no estaban contentos, bueno, supongo.

Ahora me encontraba en una celda, esperando un juicio, algo que Rossiu creó, ¿se supone que este país era democrático no? así que creí que me someterían a uno.

Simon: -Primero Dios y ahora la ley, tan fiel a las normas como siempre-Dije indiferente

Rossiu: -Siempre hemos tenido que sacrificar a alguien para seguir adelante, primero mi madre…. Y luego Kamina-

Simon: -¡¿Qué?!-

Rossiu(2 es Rossiu): -Nos hicimos más fuertes por la muerte de Kamina, aquella vez ganamos gracias a su muerte-

Simon(1 es Simon): -Espera un minuto Rossiu ¿Insinúas que la muerte de mi hermano nos benefició?-

2: -Visto lo visto, yo diría que si-

1: -¡No me jodas!-

Es entonces cuando lo tome del cuello muy fuerte

1: -Hay cosas que se pueden decir y cosas que no-

Fue en ese momento que los guardias me arrojaron al suelo para luego esposarme

1: -¡¿Es eso lo que piensas?!-

2: -Eres igual a Kamina, ¿No has sacado nada en claro de su muerte? ¡Sigues siendo un niño!-

Y luego tomó la llave taladro de mi cuello

2: –Me llevo el taladro nuclear…es curioso ¿no?-

Dijo burlándose un poco

2: –La fuente de tu poder es ahora el germen de la destrucción de la humanidad-

1: -Rossiu… tal y como eres ahora nunca entenderás lo que nos dejó la muerte de mi hermano, hmm tu mirada es igualita a la del jefe de tu aldea-

Dije de modo burlón mientras que el me miraba como si fuera alguien superior, indigno de su atención

2: -Eres tú el que no se entera de nada, no has cambiado nada en estos 7 años, eres el único-

Después se marchó mientras sus guardias me quitaban las esposas para dejarme sin nada en esa oscura celda.

Fue entonces que vi un pequeño reproductor que estaba tirado, en una esquina, probablemente abandonado por el ultimo infeliz que tuvo la suerte de acabar aquí, cuando lo tenía entre mis manos pude verlo mejor, era muy pequeño, cuadrado y de color azul claro, junto a él se encontraban unos audífonos de color blanco

(Hagan de cuenta que es un Ipod Shuffle, **Si,si como sea, tu apurale-.-)**

La verdad es que yo no soy de usar cosas como estas aunque a Nia le gusten mucho, Nia….ahora que lo pienso que será lo que abra pasado, en un momento es la dulce Nia y al siguiente se convierte en esa falsa Nia

Y mientras pensaba eso me colocaba los audífonos, miré el pequeño juego de botones que tenía, muy rustico para mi gusto, y leí la pequeña pantalla que tenía, decía "026 - What Lies Beneath - Breaking Benjamin" mientras se movía de derecha a izquierda… decidí presionar el botón central.

(comienza canción)

La canción comenzaba de manera tranquila, meciéndome mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho para llegar aquí.

**Take a breath (Toma un respiro)  
Hold it in (Mantenlo adentro)  
Start a fight (Comienza una batalla)  
You won't win (Que no ganaras)  
Had enough (He tenido suficiente)  
Let's begin (Comencemos)  
Nevermind (Es igual)  
I don't care (No me importa)**

Era cierto, esta batalla era una que yo no podía ganar, todo estaba en mi contra, la mujer que amaba era la persona que destruiría todo, mis amigos me han abandonado y la persona en la que más confiaba me había traicionado.

**All in all (Despues de todo)  
You're no good (No eres bueno)  
You don't cry (Tu no lloras)  
Like you should (Como debería)  
Let it go (Dejalo ir)  
If you could (Si tu puedes)  
When love dies in the end (Cuando el amor muere al final)**

¿Llorar? Llorar no serviría de nada en este momento, no puedo hacer nada, mientras más pienso más me doy cuenta de ello, no me queda nada.

**So I'll find what lies beneath (Asi que encontrare lo que hay detrás)  
Your sick twisted smile (De tu enferma y torcida sonrisa)  
As I lay underneath (Mientras me quedo debajo de)  
Your cold jaded eyed (Tu fría mirada de jade)  
Now you turn the tide on me (Y ahora cambias mi camino)  
'Cause you're so unkind (Porque eres tan cruel)  
I will always be here (Yo siempre estaré aquí)  
For the rest of my life (Por el resto de mi vida)**

Todo parecía que iba tan bien, la ciudad estaba en paz, todo continuaba avanzando en perfecta armonía y al final pasa todo esto, pareciera que la humanidad no tiene derecho a vivir en paz.

**Here we go(Aquí vamos)  
Does it hurt (¿Acaso duele)  
Say goodbye (Decir adiós)  
to this world (A este mundo?)  
I will not (Yo no)  
Be undone (Seré desechado)  
Come to life (Ven a la vida)  
It gets worse (Se pone peor)**

¿Peor? Esto no puede empeorar, en algún momento algún guardia regresara y me llevara a un juicio en el cual seré castigado por protegerlos, por salvarlos.

**All in all (Despues de todo)  
You're no good (No eres bueno)  
You don't cry (Tu no lloras)  
Like you should (Como debería)  
I'll be gone (Yo ya no estaré)  
when you fall (Cuando tu caigas)  
Your sad life (Tu triste vida)  
Says it all (Lo dice todo)**

Quizás esto solo sea algo mientras que Rossiu encuentra una forma de resolver todo esto y entonces todo estará arreglado…. Como si fuera posible, todavía quedaría el asunto de la Luna y el que le está pasando a Nia… Nia, ¿por qué?

**So I'll find what lies beneath (Asi que encontrare lo que hay detrás)  
Your sick twisted smile (De tu enferma y torcida sonrisa)  
As I lay underneath (Mientras me quedo debajo de)  
Your cold jaded eyed (Tu fría mirada de jade)  
Now you turn the tide on me (Y ahora cambias mi camino)  
'Cause you're so unkind (Porque eres tan cruel)  
I will always be here (Yo siempre estaré aquí)  
For the rest of my life (Por el resto de mi vida)**

"Nia!, tú no eres así, ¡tú no eres cruel!" pensaba mientras lloraba en silencio.

**Don't carry me under(No me lleves debajo) You're the devil in disguise(Tu eres el diablo en un disfraz) God sing for the hopeless(Dios, canta por aquellos sin esperanza) I'm the one you left behind(Soy aquel que dejaste atrás)**

Dios no está aquí y el diablo se ha olvidado de mí, simplemente me he quedado solo y mi única esperanza está en una persona que considera más importantes las reglas que las personas.

**So I'll find what lies beneath (Asi que encontrare lo que hay detrás)  
Your sick twisted smile (De tu enferma y torcida sonrisa)  
As I lay underneath (Mientras me quedo debajo de)  
Your cold jaded eyed (Tu fría mirada de jade)  
Now you turn the tide on me (Y ahora cambias mi camino)  
'Cause you're so unkind (Porque eres tan cruel)  
I will always be here (Yo siempre estaré aquí)  
For the rest of my life (Por el resto de mi vida)**

"Estoy acabado" y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido

-Soy Una Línea -.- -

**Negritas- Nero-**

Subrayado- Jajers

_Cursiva- Davidice_

-Wey como que ya es tarde ya lleva dos días hay

**-Naaaa, yo digo que el baboso está bien, si no ya olería a muerto**

-No tendrá hambre?

**-Pregúntale**

Se acerca a la puerta del sótano y se aleja rápidamente

-olles nero se escucha algo raro en el sotano

**-A fregaos**

Se acerca al sotano y se pega a la puerta para oir para luego salir corriendo a su habitación

-yo ni de pedo me aserco

**-Ve a por sabanas y deja de estar de collón que no quiero escuchar eso en la noche asi que ven y ayudame a buscar algo para atrancar la puerta**

-cierto después sale algo raro de hay

**-No, pues chido, nosotros por mientras buscamos algo para encerrar a este baboso, reviews por favor**

Salen de la habitación

-_(pegado a la puerta escuchando con atención) wow, al parecer lo de no hacer ruido por dos horas funcionó, sabía que esa cosa que estaba tirada en el piso era comestible, bueno bueno, puedes irte conejito ya me hisite suficiente compañía, (un conejo rosa con arcoiris en blanco y negro atraviesa la pared) vale, necesito salir de aquí, opciones!:_

_(con expresión de fuerza) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmuuuuuuummmmm ah! Ecchi!... no…. Sí, pero no_

_Ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ ya! Crear un explosivo!... ok… cómo?, na_

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm si! Voy chocar contra la puerta, tirarla, ir a la cocina, hacerme algo de comer, después ir a las recamaras, dormir un poco, despertar, ir a sus habitaciones y DESCUARTIZARLOS, SACARLES LOS HOJOS Y COMERMELOS EN EL ACTO! JA JA JA JA JA JA…. (Actuando como psicopata) (se tranquiliza)…. (aparece una copia exacta de DaviDice) –y si agarras esta cuchara y haces un hoyo hasta el segundo piso?- ….. ok, (empieza a escavar) (voltea hacia la audiencia) pongan en favoritos!_


End file.
